


Drivers License

by dirkism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Underage Drug Use, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkism/pseuds/dirkism
Summary: One boy who was in love, and one boy who needed attention.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Drivers License

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic, idk if its even gonna be good or not, im just talking ig.

I sighed as I shut off my phone for the night. I felt bad, but what else could I do?

My girlfriend, well, my ex girlfriend wasn’t the worst. She wasn’t the best girlfriend in the world, I guess, but for freshman year, I was doing pretty good for myself. She was just a girl. Nothing too extraordinary about her, besides she was a bit more crude than other girls. She was like one of the bros. And I guess that was what I was looking for. A bro.

I figured out I was gay the first time we made out. It was october, we were at a drive-in movie, and her mother had gone to concessions to get food. She put her hand on my thigh and turned to me, push came to shove, and our lips interlocked. It was wet, and sloppy, and her hands were so soft, small, dainty, too dainty, and oh my god I’m not into this at all. Luckily, imaging that I was kissing a boy made it better before the shame hit me and I realized I was gay.

I, of course, as any normal teenage boy would do, repressed it for a few months. But fall turned to winter, which then turned to spring, which meant I had spent six months pretending to be in love with a girl. I had to break things off with her, I couldn’t do that to her, lead her on and lie. I didn’t love her, but I did care for her.

I was honest with her. Just told her, I’m a busy man who was busy being into dudes. She was pretty understanding. Well, understandably hurt, but she wasn’t a dick about it. I felt good, relieved, but so guilty. But I suppose that’s normal.

My phone softly buzzed on the nightstand next to me. Groaning, I went to go check to see if she had anything else to say. Instead, I was met with a DM from an unknown account. I opened the message.

_ “Hey! We had a few classes together this year, and I’ve always thought you seem pretty cool. We should talk more!”  _ The message read. I looked at the sender.  _ Karl Jacobs. _ I smiled at the thought, Karl and I, hanging out, being friends.

Karl was sweet, he always had a smile on his face. He was a little shy, and in all honestly, a little dumb, but he was a good guy. And then I remembered that I’m gay and that there’s a chance that Karl would literally hatecrime me. I pondered that thought a little more, before remembering that he’s a part of the school’s GSA. Yeah, I was safe. 

_ “Oh hey haha, I think you’re pretty cool too! We should definitely talk more!” _

Maybe today wasn’t that bad.


End file.
